


【brudami】布鲁斯的小公主

by 74lingcc



Series: brudami [8]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Hurt Damian Wayne, Other, brudami, 异装癖, 有乱伦倾向, 达米安脑子坏掉
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: *达米安女装注意*有洗脑涉及注意*ooc注意





	【brudami】布鲁斯的小公主

===========================

在达米安消失的第十天后，布鲁斯在中心公园里发现一个诡异的小孩。那是达米安，他浑身都有伤，后颈与额头上有被电击过的血痕，正穿着洁白的公主蓬蓬裙，坐在儿童设施的栏杆上甩着脚，满脸不耐烦的像是在等谁。

“太久了。”

在蝙蝠侠靠近的时候，达米安才跳下来，牛皮的小鞋子不合适这样的高空运动，达米安差点摔倒，然后被布鲁斯及时抱起来。

“达米安？”

他的儿子现在看起来很不妙，布鲁斯熟悉那种过度疲劳而硬撑起来的兴奋感，罗宾的身上全是死气沉沉，而他的绿眼睛却在冒光。

“太久了，我的骑士，你应该受罚。”

达米安回答得莫名其妙，他像是看到了期待已久的人，然后就放心的在布鲁斯手里睡着了。

* * *

在后面布鲁斯的检查里，他发现达米安似乎被小丑洗了脑，罗宾认为自己是个小公主，韦恩大宅就是他的城堡，而布鲁斯则是他的骑士。小家伙拒绝穿男装而只会选择漂亮的裙子，他在第一次自己洗澡的时候被自己的身体吓到了，那种竭斯底里的抗拒只能让布鲁斯代劳。

如果达米安单纯的认为自己是个公主女孩，那倒还不错，在每次布鲁斯夜巡回来的时候，他的小公主总会穿上自己认为的最漂亮的裙子，然后从楼梯上扑下来迎接他的骑士，他总需要跟布鲁斯一起睡觉，要布鲁斯给他读睡前故事。这样温馨的场景他挺愿意接受，可不足的是，他的小公主，离开了骑士就会不安。

蝙蝠侠不知道小丑是如何洗脑的，达米安偶尔还能维持镇定，应该说刺客训练的后遗症，他能维持自己的冷静在一个时间段里，接着，便是无穷无尽的焦虑跟狂躁。达米安会发疯一般寻找布鲁斯，他能破坏庄园的防护设备出去，在夜晚的街道上游走，那种奥古惯养出来的不耐烦的肆意发泄便被分配到无辜的路人上，在蝙蝠侠赶过去的时候达米安已经打伤了一堆的人了，那个小孩此时就像是驯养前的冷酷小兽，而在看到布鲁斯的时候才把手里被血液弄得滑腻的刀丢下，而开心的扑到蝙蝠侠的怀里。

当晚事情的处理并不算难，只是布鲁斯是第一次清洗血液这样多的人，他换了三个浴缸的水，而达米安却在跟布鲁斯聊天，他在聊艺术，在说他的下午茶以及裙子，他还询问他们什么时候可以结婚。

“我不喜欢王子，布鲁斯，我喜欢骑士，我喜欢你，我们在一起吧，婚礼我要求尽快的进行。”

达米安这样兴致勃勃的说着。

“…这是小丑教你的话吗。”

达米安是能意识到自己被灌输的知识，他知道名叫小丑的人，正是小丑告诉罗宾蝙蝠侠为他的骑士，所以达米安才会这样的依赖布鲁斯。

“不，那个下贱的蠢货无法迷惑我，布鲁斯，我一直都喜欢你，你是我确认的骑士，我相信自己的直觉。”

公主就连告白都是如此的霸道跟蛮横，可骑士无法接受，蝙蝠侠与罗宾可是父子，真正的父子。

后来布鲁斯只能压缩夜巡的时间，用更多的耐心去引导达米安的注意力，他应当是个男孩而不是女孩，儿子不应该喜欢上他的父亲，他与身着女装的达米安外出，整个城市都在传言哥谭王子找了个小得过分的情人，那个女孩态度恶劣却又端庄得如同真正的贵族，她以小而还在成长的身体霸占那位巨富的大腿，让无数的女人嫉妒而恶毒。

布鲁斯后悔这样的曝光了，但他的引导足以让达米安不那么的需要他，公主是高傲而自行自立的公主，达米安维持了他的骄傲，但代价很惨烈。

在布鲁斯恢复正常夜巡的第三日后，达米安拒绝他的帮忙清洗。

“我要求手艺更好的仆人祀奉我。”

公主说，他现在的样子有点气急败坏。拜托阿福的帮忙得到的反馈让布鲁斯愤怒吃惊，阿尔弗雷德收到了公主的威胁，不许把他受伤的信息发布出去。

这不对劲，布鲁斯昏昏沉沉，他把强迫自己睡着的达米安拉去蝙蝠洞包扎伤口，这个小孩浑身都是击打跟刀伤，不，他的脸上是有伤口的，在布鲁斯把达米安的伪装抹掉后，公主沉默而不甘。

“我只是发泄了一下，骑士，你不能多管闲事。”

“你所谓的发泄就是去中立地带寻找黑帮斗殴？！”

蝙蝠侠已经查探清楚达米安去哪里了，可他没说完；达米安身上有些痕迹看起来只能自己弄出来。

“对，我知道我的行为很丢脸，公主不能这么需要他的骑士，可是布鲁斯，我太爱你了，那种离开的不安让我很不快，为什么我们不能名正言顺的进行婚礼，而你却要外出去成为整个哥谭的骑士？布鲁斯，你欺瞒我的事情太多了，而我是在容忍你的无礼。”

达米安看着是在讨价还价的想要减轻他会遭遇的责骂，他一直都想以结婚的手段来束缚布鲁斯让他不离开他，骑士的离开会让公主头痛欲绝得要发疯，这是骑士所不知道的。

可布鲁斯已经没有力气要处理这样混乱的情绪了，他的内心有一根弦，他感觉那快要断了。

“听着，达米安，我会让你清醒…你不是什么公主…你是我的…”

蝙蝠侠似乎要说不下去，他强迫的把达米安拉去他的房间，在那个过大的落地镜前坐着，以往公主喜欢的骑士怀抱此时显得无比危险，达米安挣扎的要逃离出去，可布鲁斯比他的力气更大，成年人的可怖差距在此时显露得残酷，达米安被按着脱掉了裤子，他被布鲁斯正着头强迫从镜子观看他自己的男性器官。

“你是男孩，达米安。”

布鲁斯韦恩沉着得可怕。

“对！对！我知道！我是个男孩！你不想我当公主而想要我当那些下等人类口中说的罗宾！快放开我！”

达米安什么都知道，可那种头疼让他近乎陷入被活剖的痛苦因此无法思考，唯有公主的身份能让他安稳一些。

因为布鲁斯没有检查出达米安的脑子里还镶有三根骨制的细针，那是小丑的手段。达米安头疼得就要呕吐了，他胡乱的挣扎，男孩也能当公主，他只能如此暗示自己。

“我也不是你的骑士，达米安。”

布鲁斯没有放开达米安，他阴沉又麻木的看着镜中，达米安在他的怀里衣衫不整的挣扎着。

“我知道！我知道！该死的放开我！”

他真的要吐了，男孩的胃在痉挛，达米安呕吐了晚餐的华夫饼，呕吐了他刚才睡前吃下去的镇静药物，他的后脑在缓慢的渗出血滴，但是布鲁斯看不到。

“而且你是我的儿子，达米安，你调查不到吗？”

他知道小公主傲慢举动的背后，达米安能被洗脑得如此彻底是因为他消失了很多记忆，布鲁斯才因此迁就达米安的不安，让一个十三岁的男孩深藏他的恐惧而一步一步小心翼翼的伪装自己去探索未免太过残忍。可公主却因为骑士的话安静下来。

“…我的确没有调查到…布鲁斯…”

达米安惊讶的看着镜中的骑士。

“所以你才不愿意亲吻我？”

他真的已经没有力气挣扎了，达米安疼得浑身都是冷汗，他后脑的针被压出了一半，可布鲁斯依旧没有看到。

“那只是错觉，达米安，我们只是父子，仅仅是。”

可达米安已经无法回答布鲁斯了，他的脸色因为疼痛而苍白得要命，四肢被那种脑子里横冲直撞的痛苦屈服得柔软，罗宾已经无法坚持意识了，他真的太疼了了，满脸都在流眼泪，喉咙里全是潜意识里的恶毒诅咒，他诅咒那个小丑，诅咒那股疼痛，达米安讨厌丑态，讨厌他无法屈服的东西，亚历山大应该在他母亲的恭迎下登上王座，而不是被洗脑了在这边跟父亲玩公主游戏，这里一切都显得诡异万分，达米安的颈骨软得要命，他以一种诡异的角度歪着头，布鲁斯把他头部的东西拔下来，即使他不太愿意。

如果你是身为罗宾的告白，而我应当会答应。蝙蝠侠找了一个逃避的想法，那种满口的喜欢与爱确实的迷惑他了，这对父子的冰冷在这种病态的角色扮演下才能如此亲密，公主能需要骑士拥抱，但是达米安不会需要布鲁斯的亲昵接触，他热爱惩戒恶棍而不太感兴趣亲子活动，不寻常的父亲强迫他不寻常的儿子，教育引导通常伴随鲜血跟信任危机，这一切都荒谬无比，可达米安对蝙蝠侠的追求却清晰而热烈，他说他会继承这个身份，而看向布鲁斯的眼睛是热度灼灼。

或许是因为这些才混淆了各种的东西，布鲁斯想，他帮助昏迷的达米安清理呕吐物，熟练的给他穿上洋裙，或许第二天这个小家伙会叫嚣谁在恶意作弄他，可是奥古的审美是真的不赖。布鲁斯认为这样的达米安很是好看。

 

 

end


End file.
